Prussian Nights
by Wammu
Summary: AU where Lincoln and his family are living in germany, east prussia, in the 40's and the red army is advancing quickly. How will the Laut's handle the threat of occupation by the soviets? What will the fate of this family with eleven kids, mostly girls, be? Find out. Rated M for war crimes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

 **No, I haven't forgotten my other stories, I am just trying out something new.**

 **Zimmos recently published a (now deleted) fanfiction with the holocaust as a backdrop, and inspired me to also highlight reports from atrocities during the 2nd World War using the Loud House. Can you guess the sisters? How do you want it to end; or, do you perhaps already know what is going to happen?**

* * *

 _The little daughter's on the mattress,_

 _Dead. How many have been on it_

 _A platoon, a company perhaps?_

 _A girl's been turned into a woman,_

 _A woman turned into a corpse._

 _It's all come down to simple phrases:_

 _Do not forget! Do not forgive!_

 _Blood for blood! A tooth for a tooth!_

 _~ Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn, Prussian Nights_

* * *

 **20 October 1944 | Nemmersdorf**

"Linda! Give it back!", Linus Jr. shouted after his sister.

It was a cold and fresh morning. Autumn was colder this year. Linus had just fed the cows and had been hoping for some time alone to glue the latest addition of his photographs into his book. But he should have know better: there was always something going on, on the Loud farm, but with eleven kids, thats the way it always is.

"No! I won't!", she shouted back swinging around, her long auburn hair swinging with her. She held up Linus most priced possession: his Adolf Hitler sticker album.

"Linda! You will break it! Give it back!", he pleaded with his 13 year old sister. She just threw him a freckle faced grin and kept on running across the yard to the barn.

Lincoln couldn't keep up with her. To his dismay he wasn't a very sporty boy and had to take shit for it from his sister Linda constantly who seemed to brim with energy.

"Hey, watch where you are going!", Lorelei, Linus oldest sister, shouted. She was carrying a bucket of milk over to the house. It was Friday and no new letters from Lorelei's boyfriend Robert had been sent from the front for almost a month, she went to the post office twice everyday to check and was very irritable.

Linda didn't apologise for almost running into the blonde young lady leaving Linus to instead do it in her place.

"Whatever!", was Lorelei's response.

Linus resumed to chase his sister to the haystack behind the cowshed. Oh, no, Linus thought. The hey is going to get in my clothe and poke me again. His younger sister Luzi was squatting next to a puddle that had formed in the middle of the yard and was probably looking for some dead frogs or something like she normally did. It was very creepy. Linda ran through the puddle splashing Luzi full of water. "My book! If you get it wet! I will -", Linus speed up his pace but wasn't insane enough to run through the muddy puddle: he didn't want to get a beating from his mother.

Linda disappeared into the haystack. Sighing, Linus followed her inside.

* * *

Lorelei was in her chamber that she shared with her younger sister Leni, sitting on the old wooden desk in front of the only window. After her morning duties and not finding Leni in their room, she decided to lock it and spread out the love letters of her boyfriend Robert.

She remembered how she first met Robert when she was seven, ten years ago, at the market in Königsberg. She had started developing somewhat of a romantic relationship with him after her fourteenth birthday, it was then that they spent every free minute of the monthly markets in Königsberg and the surrounding villages together to the expense of her younger less mature siblings poking fun at her. But she just couldn't help it. Robert was so perfect.

The last time she had seen him was almost five months ago, he had looked so good in his dashing uniform, his black-brown hair and dangerous smile had made her knees weak, reminiscing back to the last time their lips had passionately touched, how his strong hands had gently grasped her, she shifted her legs around thinking about while she hungrily stared down onto the letters, that she all had read at least once every day. They never got boring and each time she read them, her chest felt like it was filled with fluttering butterflies.

 _'Today I had a dream about you. I always dream about you. How can I not? You are keeping me alive, when I think about your beautiful eyes my heart melts.'_

Lorelei was giggling quietly and surreptitious let her right hand slip beneath her underclothing. Her pulse got higher. She let out a ragged breath as she kept on reading, her right hand circling slowly.

Lorelei came to the ending passage of the last letter she had received. _'I can still feel our last kiss on my lips, it leaves me with a burning desire for you. For more. When I come back, I would like to marry you.'_ Lorelei was shaking from pleasure and bliss, her circling motions had gotten much quicker. _'Do you wan't to be my -'_

"Lori?" Leni was knocking on the door causing Lorelei to quickly pull her hand out into the open and shuffle the letters of her boyfriend together. She was really pissed. Leni seemed to have no understanding of social cues. _I was so close!_ , Lorelei thought.

She went for the door opening it up stopping her younger gormless sister from knocking on the wood like a woodpecker.

"What?", she asked sharply.

"I saw soldiers coming into the town.", Leni said with a naive smile. "Oh, and why was the door locked?"

Lorelei had a strange mixture of extreme hope and extreme fear.

"How did their uniforms look like?"

* * *

"Come on Linda! Where are you?", Linus called into the seemingly empty barn.

"Up here.", his sister called down to him. She was sitting on top of a pile of hey, having left a visible path of yucky wet hay in her ascend to the peak. She was sitting there, leafing through his sticker-collection book and grinning down to him cockily. "What would the Führer think of you?", she asked in a teasing tone.

"He would think- think… that you are anti-social!"

His sister could only laugh at him. "No!", she replied getting up on her feet, the book under her arm. She tried to get a steady foothold on the hey and when she finally did, she continued: "He would think that you are a weakling, one of those Untermenschen!" She gave the roman salute.

"I am not!", Linus shouted, outraged and very angry now. He also gave a salute, not wanting to fall behind his sister. But it just didn't look as impressive as hers. Linda had the high ground.

"Then prove it!", she said. "Climb up all the way up here and push me down!"

Linus had had seriously enough of his sisters taunts and degradation for one day. He would prove it to her.

"I am gonna shove you down faster then you can blink!", the white haired boy said.

"I forgot to mention!", Linda quickly added. "I can also try to throw you down!"

Linus gulped. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea._ He nonetheless proceeded to start climbing the haystack. He tried to avoid the wet patches of hey. Linus was doing fairly good until the foot of his sister, clothed in her muddy shoes almost hit him in the face. She was serious about pushing him down! He should have known. She took everything very serious.

He wouldn't put up with it. He tried to climb around her but Linda just laughed and kicked after him again. Linus responded by pulling her ankle, resulting in them both and a good amount of hey falling onto the hard dirt.

"Oh! Au!", Linus moaned. His sister had landed on him. But something very hard was pressing against his chest. My book! He quickly quickly groped for it and finally ripped it out of the hay. "Ha, I have it back!", she shouted getting up and pulling away the hey that had gotten all over him. He was ready to run back into the house when he suddenly heard loud calls and hooves ver near.

"What is that?", Linda asked curiously, herself trying to get the hay out of her clothing.

"I don't know.", Linus answered.

"Lets go take a look!", Linda answered. Rushing past Linus, grabbing him by his shirt and dragging him out of the barn.

* * *

 **3 September 1944 | Krakow**

Linus Laut had been very quite the last few days. They had been marching south to reinforce the troops in Krakow before the Red Army broke through the line at Tarnòw and over the whole march nobody had had the courage to speak with Linus about anything but orders and the most necessary, and it seemed like he didn't really want to speak with anyone either about what had happened. He had the most miserable look on his face and it started to rub off on the company. As if the news of the massacre wasn't horrifying enough, having a man so deeply connected to it didn't lighten the mood anymore. The most terrible thing was his complete lack of emotionality. He marched, slept and ate with them but his eyes were void of anything, none of the soldiers had seen a single tear leave his eyes since he received the news. He was hollow, his spirit was broken.

It was heartbreaking to see him like this, he had always been a goodhearted fatherly comrade through all the battles the company had fought. The day they had received the news some of his closer friends in the company had tried to talk to him, but they could have talked to a stone, his responses were empty phrases and assurances of well-being.

It came to nobodies surprise when two weeks later Linus Laut committed suicide. He had had night guard-duty and said to his comrade who was on guard with him, that he had to take a piss. Ten minutes later the whole company woke up, surprised by the sound of a single shot fired in the night. Linus body was discovered shortly after everybody had calmed down and the situation was clear. His temple was blown to a bloody pulp. He was buried on an unnamed hill in Galicia, a days march from Krakau.

The company would never defend Krakow, giving up the city and evacuating behind the Oder. A few months after the Red Army occupied Krakow, the polish population would try to lynch the remaining jews in the city.

The ultimate fate of the company would end in Prague in May, where they would be tortured to death together with the Estonian Waffen SS volunteers by Czech partisans.

* * *

 **22 October 1944 | Nemmersdorf**

Private Hermann Fuchs was puking. His stomach was empty but he still convulsed in absolute and blood boiling disgust. When he got conscripted he had believed what all the other recruits had believed when they left their towns and cities: The communist hordes would be driven back behind the Ural's in a year, Europe wouldn't fall to the asiatic hordes and bolshevik jews. But then it took a year longer, then the winter came, then the retreat. The things Hermann had witnessed disturbed him deeply and his believe in the ultimate victory had waned considerable, but now he knew. He knew there would be no victory, no armistice, not even a surrender. The dam would break, the huns would flood over Europe, there would be no Germany tomorrow, every last old man or boy would be shot and every woman and girl in his home country would live through hell on earth before finally dying the most miserable death imaginable. He was certain of it.

"Gefreiter Müller, Gefreiter Fuchs!", lieutenant Linzer, a older man with a bitter face, called over to him. "Search the tank and report afterwards!"

"Yes, sir.", Hermann managed to cough out, straightening up and walking around his puke back towards the tank that stood on the side of the road in the ditch. It was an older soviet tank, no wonder it broke down. _Don't look. Don't look_ , Hermann tried to tell himself. he looked anyways. He felt like he would start puking again: the tank tracks were smeared red, bone fragments were sticking out between the single tracks. A piece of piece of blue headscarf was fluttering between the pink mess that once had been a human.

"Come, up here!", Private Horst Müller called down to Hermann in shaky voice. Horst had a big wart next to his nose, making him not very attractive and look several times his age, but he was a nice fellow, a brother in arms one could rely on.

Hermann tried to get up on the soviet tank, after failing multiple times because he didn't want to come near the tracks of the machine, he finally made it up. Horst was already inside of the tank, sitting in the commander seat. Hermann planted himself in the seat behind the main cannon. The insides of the iron beast stank.

"There is nothing here. No ammunition, no-", Hermann said.

Hermann was interrupted by heavy sobbing. He turned to Horst and saw his comrade holding his face in his hands and sobbing so hard that he was shaking.

"Horst! Calm down!", Hermann said. But he knew that saying anything wouldn't help. What can words help when faced with such horrors, with such pain and hell? Better just let him cry it out. _Don't you start crying too_ , Hermann thought.

"No! Hey! Horst, no!", Hermann shouted after a brief moment of realisation that Horst had drawn his handgun. He tried to turn around in his seat and take the gun, but the interior of the tank was just to narrow.

Horst didn't listen and proceeded to place the gun with his wobbling hand against his temple.


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is for you Boris, the german names of this Alternative Universe Loud family:**

 **Rita Laut - Rita Loud**

 **Linus Laut Sr. - Lynn Loud Sr.**

 **Lorelei Laut - Lori Loud**

 **Leni Laut - Leni Loud**

 **Luise Laut - Luna Loud**

 **Luitgard Laut - Luan Loud**

 **Linda Laut - Lynn Loud Jr.**

 **Linus Laut Jr. - Lincoln Loud**

 **Luzi Laut - Lucy Loud**

 **Lena Laut - Lana Loud**

 **Lotte Laut - Lola Loud**

 **Lisa Laut - Lisa Loud**

 **Lilli Laut - Lily Loud**

* * *

 _The mother begs, "Töte mich Soldat!"_ (Ger.: "Kill me soldier!")

 _Her eyes are hazy and bloodshot._

 _The dark's upon her. She can't see._

 _Am I one of theirs? Or whose?…_

 _Doctors? Hospitals? Not for you._

 _Where druggists stood there's melted glass._

 _The day turns grey. The snow melts too…_

 _~Alexander Solzhenitsyn, Prussian Nights_

* * *

 **20 October 1944 | Nemmersdorf**

When Linus left the barn, following after Linda, he saw that the rest of the family had also gathered in the yard, they were looking down the road that bent its way down to Nemmersdorf. Many a soldiers were moving up the narrow road, walking in a line each holding a horse by its bridle and some riding the warhorses. The family took a breath of relief as soon as they could make out that it were german soldiers marching towards their home, the man were definitely identifiable by their field-grey uniforms and 'Stahlhelme' - steel helmets.

Linus looked over to his sisters that were standing on the other side of the house. Lori seemed to be most excited about the soldiers, her eyes were sparkling with hope and she had a ecstatic smile on her lips. _Oh,_ Linus it came to Linus mind, _Maybe Robert is with these soldiers?_

Rita Laut, his mother, waved Linus and Linda over to the others to come stand with them in front of the house and Linus obeyed. Linda didn't jump through the big puddle this time, not before the eyes of her mother. They lined them selfs up next to their front door, awaiting the soldiers.

With much noise and row the soldiers finally arrived at their farm, the reason for their delay becoming instantly clear as soon as they came in view over the hill: they were being guided by Mr. Burnard Krause, and elderly man who lived on the other side of the hill where he had a smaller farm and a few horses that he bred. He was a very fit and energetic man for his years and came over to the Laut's quite often to trade for some essentials. He joked often about Linus unusual white hair color, and say that he sometimes even groaned like an old man after Linus had helped him with carrying something. These jokes were all in good spirits anyhow. Mr. Krause and the old priest Konrad were the only man remaining in Nemmersdorf except for Linus, all others had been drafted, and even Mr. Krause was entertaining the idea of joining the paramilitary 'Volkssturm' - peoples storm. If he'd wait a year longer he wouldn't be allowed to join, 60 years was the maximum.

Mr. Krause greeted Rita and then they both waited for the captain to get off his horse. The other soldiers, it were only a handful, unloaded the wagons that some of the horses had been pulling, they were helped by man in grey attire that not looked militaristic at all to Linus eyes.

"Captain Krug, 103th Cavalry division.", the commander said, removing his his hat and taking Mrs. Lauts hand and bowing down to kiss it. He was a tall, lean man with short brown hair and emaciated facial features.

Linus could see how the hope and happiness on Lorelei's face began to vanish. _Of course! Robert was in the 56th infantry division._

 _"_ Are these all yours?", Captain Krug asked Mrs. Laut, raising a brow while looking down the row of the loud children that were standing in attention looking at the soldiers running around over the yard.

"Yes", Rita replied with a smile, obviously proud of her achievement.

"Madam, you have done a great service for Germany!", the captain exclaimed. A short pause. "However I am coming with bad news: you will have to be evacuated."

Gasps were heard from all the Lauts and it seemed even Lilli grasped the skirt of her mother tighter.

Rita looked perplexed at the captain "Evacuated? I don't understand?", the blond woman asked.

Mr. Krause nodded downtrodden.

"I am sorry, but the Russian advance is coming closer and we need to hold them at the river. We will confiscate the farm and use it for its strategic position." The Soldiers had put together a enormous machine-gun from the parts they they had took off the wagons and rolled it next to the house, facing east. Others already came with barbed wire and wooden planks. The Captain explained further: "You can take your belongings and cross over the bridge, we are awaiting multiple evacuees from Gerdauen and the surrounding villages. I am sorry. We promise that we will drive them back. This is only temporary."

"Only temporary?"

"Yes, however you'll need to hurry, the Russians will be here in a day and the road will be packed."

"Listen to him, Rita.", Mr. Krause said. "As the 'Ortsbauernführer' (local farmers leader)

I approved of the evacuation. You don't want to be caught by the Ivans."

"I'd say, we need to Ivancuate! Haha! Get it?", Luitgard, the 4th oldest of Linus sisters joked. Nobody laughed and she soon stopped, hiding her prominent overbite behind her lips. The icy grip of fear that had come over the assembled people was chillingly felt by everybody. Linus was scared.

"What is going on?", Linda whispered to Linus in a nervous voice. "Do we have to leave?"

Linus himself was just clinging to his photo album of the leader; Adolf Hitler.

* * *

Lorelei was in her room together with Leni, they were packing clothes and in Lori's case a pile of letters.

"I don't think I will take this with me… It really doesn't suit me.", Leni commented on her clothe as she rummaged through her chest, taking pieces out and holding them to her, seemingly oblivious to the threat that was coming closer every second. "But maybe I could sew this here and here…"

Lori let out a loud sob. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, the love letters of Robert in her lap. "Shut up! Shut up, Leni!", she cried. Through the veil of tears over her eyes she could make out a teardrop leaving a wet mark on on of the letters. "Don't you understand anything? Don't you."

Leni had been silent since Lorelei's outbreak, but after a few sobs, Lori could feel the arms of her younger sister around her shoulder. Leni had seated herself next to her sister and was laying her arms around the crying girl. She gently swayed back and forth. Finally she tried to cheer Lorelei up: "Maybe we could evacuate in Roberts home. Wouldn't that be nice? If he comes back, he wouldn't even need to come up here. You'd already be there, waiting for him."

Lorelei's sobs got less violent.

Leni continued: "I am sure his father wouldn't let his future daughter in law sit on the street."

Sometimes Lorelei asked herself if her sister was just pretending to be retarded.

* * *

 **6 August 1992 | Mayakovskoye**

Nobody had ever seen the old man. He had suddenly appeared with a taxi in the middle of the small village of Mayakovskoye. He had a very serious look upon him, the people agreed. he wen't to the inn in the heart of the rural settlement, asking in broken Russian for a room for the night. Rumours spread quickly throughout the town who this strange gentleman in a grey coat and a slight limp could be. It was clear that he was not from Russia, or Poland. He must've been from the west. It was still strange to most that the soviet regime had just collapsed a year ago, and that suddenly the iron curtain had been lifted, but the suspicion against the west and westerners in general was still deeply ingrained into the population of the Oblast Kaliningrad.

A young man was indeed very curious about the foreign arrival and at the morning the day after, waited for the old man with the grey coat to come down and have breakfast at the inn. The old man did and everybody present, it were more than usual, held their breath as the young man took a seat next to the old foreigner who was calmly drinking a glass of milk. Everybody waned to know if their theory was correct.

"Bist du Deutscher?", the young man asked in a wavering voice. _Are you german?_ His grandmother used to speak german sometimes when he was little.

The foreigner looked surprised before answering in a calm and steady tone: "Ja, bin ich." Yes, I am.

"Du- was du machst hier?", _You - what you do here?_ the young man with the german grandmother asked, his german vocabulary not going very far.

"Ich schau mir - alte Plätze an." _I am looking at - old places._ Came the answer from the old german gentleman.

The old, foreign german soon made his way out of the inn and wandered over the bridge next to the graveyard over on the other side and uphill, northeast. He limped his way up a, for years, unused path. Each step made his heart way heavier. He remembered the times he had went up these rolling hills, hope and love in his heart. Now the taste of melancholy and bittersweet longing for days past filled him. Each step seemed to be harder to manage, it had nothing todo with the bullet in his right leg or his increasingly deteriorating health, he just didn't know if he could handle the sight of what once filled his stomach with butterflies, the mere thought of having to face reality, the cruel reality that didn't keep treasured memories, the mere thought of having to have his only escape from suffering shattered, was filling his stomach with rocks and twisting snakes.

Finally he came to a halt. Here it was. Or wasn't. There was nothing there. Just uncultivated land on top of a small hill. Northing more. It had vanished. Just like she had, like everything had. No fundament. Not even rotten wood.

A tear came to Roberts eyes as he stared at the destroyed home of his heart.

* * *

 _There stands a soldier at the Volga's sands,_

 _Keeping watch over his fathers lands!_

 _In dark night alone and far,_

 _There is no moon, no star!_

 _Motionless the steppe lies,_

 _A tear comes to his eyes:_

 _And he feels how it gnaws and bites in ones heart of hearts,_

 _When one is utterly abandoned, and he laments, and he asks:_

 _have you above forsaken me too?_

 _My heart longs for love as well!_

 _~ Franz Lehár, Der Zarewitsch, 'The Volga Song'_


End file.
